Meeting The In-Laws
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Ichijou decides to meet the inlaws but with a Vampire King as his future father-in-law, he finds out thats not such a good Idea. Ichijou/Shiki. Yaoi. LEMON!


**Disclaimer: So I dont own Vampire Knight! So what? Neither do you!**

**Benjy: Hey guys so I'm back again with a Vampire Knight Fanfiction. It's an IchijouxShiki fic... yup new huh? Actually it was a request by ****_Ben4Kevin_**** , who requested a this story. I hope you like it. My fingers are so sore. Lol I know you just gave me this request but this Idea popped in my mind and I had to write it down.**

**Takuma: Finally a fanfiction dedicated to us only**

**Benjy: You get your ass kicked by Rido in the end.**

**Takuma: Damn you! You dont like see-ing me happy do you?**

**Benjy: *Grins evilly***

* * *

Takuma Ichijou was a proud noble. Very strong and very powerful. He was one of Lord Kaname's most trusted associates.

Despite being one of the very few friendly, humble and selfless vampires, he still had the utmost pride for the wonderful things in life. His great friends and companions, his status, his knowledge and grades, his home and last but not least his beautiful beautiful Pureblooded mate Senri Shiki Kuran. Yes you heard it right, he was mated to the son of THE GREAT KING RIDO KURAN and believe or not courting the unsociable emotionless Vampires wasnt as hard as the next part of official mating and dating -meeting the inlaws.

Takuma's hands were practically gushing out sweat.

Shiki looked up at him with a blank face "Why are you sweating so much Takuma?"

"Because I am nervous! Arent you?" Asked Ichijou as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Shiki rolled his eyes "You meet my parents every week since the day you turned three and nagged your mother to bring you over every Saturdays..."

"Yes but this is time its different, my life is on the line!" Ichijou gushed crocodile tears. "Cant we wait till Kaname mates Zero and then we can all go together, kind of like a double date? What do you say?"

Shiki looked foward and whispered in a monotone "We almost there, remember Ichijou-kun, this was your idea"

**-Ichijou'sBrilliantIdea-**

"Hmmm baby you smell so good today, so fertile..." Takuma murmered as he kissed Shiki's neck from behind.

Shiki growled "Not today Ichijou-kun. Im not in the mood"

Takuma wrapped his muscular arms tightly around his mates tiny waist causing Shiki' body to press against Takuma's toned one. The blonde grinded into his mates back moaning loudly and wantonly.

A small blushed adorned Shiki's usual unreadable face. "N-no Ichijou-kun, Stop it, Not today"

Instead Takuma spun the young Kuran around to face him. Leaning down he captured his ukes ravishable lips in his mouth. He licked every crevice and massaged his tongue over the pallet of his mates mouth. Shiki moaned loudly and placed his hand on the blondes broad chest and traced his hands down.

Shiki looked up at his dominant mate "You have picked on a bit weight"

Takuma raised an eyebrow "Are you referring to my rock hard abs" Takuma punched his abs in a joking manner while chuckling softly.

Shiki rolled his eyes yet again "You ate the cake in the fridge" he simply stated.

Takuma pouted "Argh I was hungry okay!" The blonde quickly picked up his mate and threw him on the bed causing him to bounce cutely.

"God you make me so horny!" The noble ripped off his mates clothes savagely and slowly removed his.

"Takuma, why is it you dont listen to me today? I'm not in the mood..." Shiki sighed and turned around to remove the blanket to cover himself to go to sleep.

The noble quickly grabbed his mates legs and pulled him towards him, nudging the tiny butt in the air and grabbed Shiki's dainty wrists and pressed it to his back. "Oh fuck!" He breathed "I'm going to fuck you so hard!"

He leaned down and licked the tiny enterance causing the shy hole to open up a little.

"N-no-"

Takuma shoved a long finger into the tight heat effectively cutting his mate off.

Shiki breathed shallowly as he suppressed his pleasure.

Takuma smiled and leaned down and whispered "Moan for me Senri-chan"

Shiki gasped and let out a loud wanton moan and bucked his hips up to meet his mates thick fingers.

"Hmmm see you like being raped" Takuma smirked causing Shiki to glare at him.

The blonde positioned himself and snapped his hips fowards hitting Shiki's spot dead on.

Shiki arched his back and let out a silent moan. Takuma pulled out before slamming his hard red cock into the painfully tight hole. "Ohhhh fuck baby! So tight!"

The young Kuran let out soft moans as Takuma's balls slapped against his loudly with a wet smack. The hard cock twitched and leaked in him. It was so hot, hard and dripping that it fucked Shiki so pleasurably and thoroughly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Shiki cried as he squeezed his eyes shut "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck"

The only time Shiki was so Vocal and Vulgar was in bed.

Takuma gripped his mates hips and pounded his fat red fleshy pole harder and harder, into the tightness that gripped his cock.

"Yeah baby? You like that?" Takuma fucked him harder while pressing their slick bodies together.

Shiki nodded and thrust his hips onto the hot rod that violated his ass. He moaned as the bulbous purplish head mercilessly abused his sensitive prostrate

"O god! Oh fuck me god! Ahhh oh yes oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yes!" Shiki cried as tears leaked down his cheeks as hot spurts of cum sprang forth and stained his sheets.

He tightened painfully around Takuma's steel rod causing to blonde to grunt and rut against him like an animal. "Oh fuck! I'm about to cum!" He gasped as he shot the hardest load out of his red cock slit. It was slightly painful at the slit due to an overflow of thick fertile semen.

"Oh fuck baby, it keeps cumming, drain my balls" Takuma pulled out spurting cum everywhere as he slapped his hard aching cock against Shiki's cheek as another hard load spurted out.

Shiki took the hard cock in his mouth drinking up all the fresh semen as he sucked harshly at the purple knob. "Oh fuck dont suck so hard!" He whispered breathlessly as another rope of cum shot in his mates mouth.

Shiki evilly sucked as hard as possible forcing an extra rope of cum to spurt painfully out of Takuma's tight slitted cock.

"That was the best sex ever" Takuma collapsed on the bed next to Shiki.

"Hmmm" Shiki agreed.

"Shikz?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think we should get your parents approval of me" he murmured as he kiss Shiki's bare shoulder.

"Okay, if you want to" Shiki shrugged and fell of to sleep.

"Emotionless bastard" Takuma mumbled as he pulled some blanket over himself to sleep.

**-Ichijou'sBrilliantIdea-**

As Ichijou sat in the Kuran's living room he started doing breathing exercises.

"So Shiki what did you want to tell us so seriously?" Asked Haruka as he poured some tea.

"Ichijou-kun wants to officially be my mate" Shiki murmured as he popped a blood pill in his mouth.

Haruka dropped a tea cup.

Rido stayed silent.

AND Kaname took down notes on what to do and what to not do when he brings Zero over.

"He wants to do WHATTT?!" Rido roared.

Shiki shrugged and leaned towards his trembling mate "You might want to run" he mumbled in a monotone.

Takuma gulped and nodded before bolting out the Kuran Estate with a protective Vampire King on his tail.

* * *

**Well did you guys enjoy it?**

**Review**

**Favourite**

**Follow**

**Thanks!**


End file.
